Honesty
by Lenacchi
Summary: Kau tahu? Sebuah pesan singkat dari gadis itu bahkan dapat dengan cepat merubah mood Usui jadi lebih baik/"Apa tanggal 27 April kau tandai dengan spidol merah dan diberi simbol hati? Oh, aku tersanjung, Ayuzawa."/a simple fic for Usui's birthday. TakuMisa! #3. RnR?


Usui melepas kasar dasi yang ia pakai dengan satu kali tarikan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merebahkan diri sejenak di atas sofanya. Mata lelahnya terpejam selagi menghela napas.

Pukul 11.54.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan seharian sehingga ia baru pulang selarut ini. Tentu saja yang ia lakukan bukan hal menarik sehingga Usui yakin tidak perlu mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Sesuatu yang tidak berkesan, tidak perlu diingat.

Usui menegakkan dirinya sejenak untuk mengambil air mineral di dalam lemari es. Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari sofa itu, getaran ponselnya seolah mengerem langkah laki-laki seperempat blesteran ini. Dengan gerakan malas, Usui menggapai ponsel yang ia tinggal seharian di apartemen mewahnya.

Sebuah pesan yang baru masuk. Dari nomer yang ia kenal.

Manik hijau Usui membulat sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menarik kedua ujungnya ke atas. Siapapun yang melihat wajah Usui saat ini pasti akan terpesona. Laki-laki tampan dengan mata sayu tengah tersenyum. Bisa kau bayangkan, bukan?

Tapi ia tersenyum tulus hanya untuk gadis itu.

.

**Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara**

**Honesty © Lenacchi**

**Usui Takumi–Ayuzawa Misaki**

**A simple fluffy fic for Usui Takumi's birthday**

.

Misaki baru saja akan mematikan lampu belajarnya dan berniat untuk segera beristirahat. Ini sudah tengah malam dan besok ia harus ke sekolah sepagi mungkin. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tiada henti.

Ketua Osis SMA Seika itu menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati satu nama yang paling tidak ingin ia ajak bicara saat ini terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_Usui Takumi calling_.

Ada urusan apa alien itu menelponnya tengah malam begini?

Dan jangan bilang kalau ada hubungannya dengan pesan yang ia kirim beberapa menit yang lalu!

Jarinya bergerak ragu. Matikan atau terima? Dijepit antara dua pilihan, Misaki akhirnya menekan tombol terima—dan refleks gadis itu berucap, "_moshi-moshi_?"

"_Arigatou_," suara parau Usui mengisi gendang telinga Misaki.

Lagi-lagi Misaki menautkan alisnya. "Huh?"

"_Atas pesanmu. Apa jam di rumahmu lebih cepat beberapa menit? Di sini baru pukul… tunggu sebentar. Ah, baru pukul 11.56_," ujar Usui—terselip nada ejekan di sana.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu?" Misaki mendengus kesal.

"_Aku juga cinta padamu_," kata Usui tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja wajah Misaki bersemu merah. Apa-apaan laki-laki ini! Ucapannya mulai kacau.

"Kau mabuk ya! ?"

"_Aku yakin bersih dari alkohol. Lagipula usiaku masih ilegal untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol. Kenapa_?" tanya Usui dengan nada sok polos—dan Misaki tahu, laki-laki itu mengujinya.

Misaki menghela napas panjang. Mencoba mengatur emosinya yang dipermainkan Usui. "Lupakan."

"_Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu senang saat ini. Kau belum tidur_?" suara Usui yang lelah terdengar jelas di telinga Misaki.

"Karena seseorang tiba-tiba menghubungiku tengah malam begini, aku terpaksa menunda tidurku," jelas Misaki sambil merebahkan diri di kasurnya sedangkan Usui tertawa kecil di ujung sana.

"_Kau belum tidur karena menunggu tengah malam untuk mengirimiku pesan penuh cinta itu. Benar, kan_?" goda Usui.

"Aku sedang belajar, bodoh! Dan soal pesan yang sebenarnya tidak mengandung unsur cinta itu, kebetulan saja aku melihat kalender kamarku!" kata Misaki—ia bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya. "… Jadi, jangan salah paham!"

"_Apa tanggal 27 April kau tandai dengan spidol merah dan diberi tanda hati? Oh, aku tersanjung, Ayuzawa. Kau perhatian sekali_," kata Usui semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau tahu, kan? Melakukan hal ini sering kali membuatnya kecanduan. Apalagi jika target yang ia goda berakhir dengan marah-marah dengan wajah bersemu.

Oh, Tuhan. Misaki yakin sekali ia mendengar laki-laki bernama lengkap Usui Takumi itu sedang terkekeh dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"I-ITU TIDAK BENAR, USUI PAYAH!" pekik Misaki. Ia bahkan tidak sadar suara nyaringnya itu mengganggu penghuni rumah yang lain. "Sudah kubilang, AKU SEDANG BELAJAR!"

"_Yeah… belajar mengingatku, kan_?"

Usui yakin wajah Misaki saat ini sudah sangat merah karena kesal dan malu. Mungkin akan lebih menarik jika ia melihat langsung wajah manis Misaki saat ini.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Misaki.

"_Aku cinta padamu_," balas Usui secepat kilat.

"Ka-kau! ? Terserahlah… Usui payah."

"_Apa ini artinya aku menang_?" tanya Usui mendengar nada pasrah dari helaan napas Misaki.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Katakan sesuatu. Kau mengantuk?_" tanya Usui.

"Aku mau tidur!" jawab Misaki galak.

Lagi-lagi Usui tertawa kecil. "_Baik, baik. Aku yakin itu artinya kau mengantuk. Maaf mengganggumu tengah malam begini. Aku hanya terlalu… ah, lupakan. Oyasumi, Ayuzawa_."

"Uhm…"

"_Jangan lupa mimpikan aku_."

"Berisik!" pekik Misaki.

"_Kau lebih berisik. Aku yakin ibu dan adikmu sudah terbangun gara-gara suara nyaringmu. Asal kau tahu, telingaku sampai berdengung_," balas Usui setengah bercanda. "_Tidur sana. Jaa…"_

"_Etto_, U-Usui! ?" panggil Misaki tiba-tiba.

"_Ya?_"

"… A-aku juga," ucap Misaki pelan.

"_Huh? 'Aku juga' apa_?"

"Aku… juga su-suka. _Jaa_!"

Lihatkan? Gadis bernama Ayuzawa Misaki ini sangat manis.

"_Ayuzawa, sebelum kau matikan, aku ingin kau memberiku hadiah_," suara Usui terdengar makin pelan.

"Ke-kenapa sekarang?"

"_Tenang saja. Hal sederhana kok. Panggil namaku. Panggil aku… Takumi_."

"Huh?"

"_Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri, kan? Apa sulitnya permintaanku_?"

"Tapi… Uh, ba-baiklah. Ta-Takumi… Oh, Tuhan… Kau membuatku malu!"

"_Sekarang satukan nama Takumi dengan kalimatmu tadi. Katakan, aku suka Takumi_."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"_Coba saja…_"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"_Kau hanya malu, Ayuzawa. Aku saja bisa mengucapkan aku cinta padamu ribuan kali padamu_."

"STOP!"

"_Aku cinta padamu. Aku cinta padamu. Aku cinta padamu, Ayuzawa. Aku cin—"_

"BERISIIIIK!"

"_Ahaha… Bercerminlah sekarang. Wajahmu pasti terlihat manis sekali_."

"USUI!"

.

.

From : Ayuzawa Misaki

Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Alien dari Planet Pheromone.

Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?

11.54, 26 Apr

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

A/N :

Seriusan. Saya lupa hari ini ulang tahun Takumi-kun. Kalau aja ngga liat timeline twitter, mungkin saya ngga bakalan bikin fic (super) dadakan ini. Well, pendek banget, kan? Saya cuma bikin dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam *LOL. Maklumin kalo pendek dan ada typo nyebar ya. Jarang-jarang saya bikin fic dibawah 1k+ nih

Fic seadanya ini saya persembahkan buat Pangeran Pheromone kita. Usui Takumi~  
Tetep perfect, awet sama Misakichi, dan Lenacchi akan selalu cinta padamu XDD  
Well, semoga ada Usui Takumi yang hidup di dunia nyata—dan saya harap sih disisihin Tuhan buat saya wkwk

Oke deh. Review, minna? Concrit sangat dianjurkan~


End file.
